Short Fic Dịch Miyano-Senpai
by Kaylee Kurosaki
Summary: Các nhân vật thuộc về Aoyama Gosho và Keil95 sở hữu plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Miyano-sempai

**Original Work:** s/8360560/1/MiyanoSempai

Author:

Keil95

**Translator:** Min Hyun (ShinShixAiConShipper)

**Translator's Editor:** Linh Xù B-)

**Disclaimer:** Một lần nữa, tôi chỉ cở hữu bản dịch. Các nhân vật thuộc về Aoyama Gosho và Keil95 sở hữu plot. Bản dịch này tôi chỉ post ở forum SMF và ở account FFN cá nhân. Xin hãy hỏi ý kiến tôi (hoặc tác giả) trước khi post bản dịch ở bất cứ forum nào khác.

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Romace/Friendship

**Pairing:** Shiho Miyano & Shinichi Kudo

**Status:** Complete

**Summary:** Đây lại là một fic pairing, và đó lại là cặp đôi ShinShi như thường lệ. Xin lỗi các fan ShinRan. Câu chuyện được lấy cảm hứng từ bức ảnh này. Dù sao thì, hãy thưởng thức!

**Chapter 1**

Mọi thứ đã khá hơn. Tổ chức Áo Đen đã bị bắt và Ai đã lấy lại được những dữ liệu cần thiết để điều chế thuốc giải. Trong vòng một tháng sau sự sụp đổ của Tổ chức, thuốc giải đã được hoàn thành, và Shinichi đã có thể trở lại thành một chàng trai tuổi teen như năm nào. Ai đã cải trang thành Conan lần cuối để được đưa đến Mĩ bởi mẹ của Edogawa Conan.

Shinichi vui vẻ trở lại trường học tiếp năm thứ hai Trung học và chuyện giữa anh và Ran đang tiến triển khá tốt. Về mặt khác, Ai vẫn tiếp tục Tiểu học cùng với Đội Thám tử Nhí.

Lúc này đây, hai tuần sau khi Shinichi trở lại bình thường, vẫn còn giữ bí mật với Ran, anh bắt đầu cảm thấy tội lỗi và đến tâm sự với Ai.

Khi anh đến nhà Giáo sư và bấm chuông, Đội Thám tử Nhí ra tiếp đón với câu, "Xin chào!" vui vẻ.

Anh cười và nói, "Yo, Giáo sư có ở nhà không?"

Đội Thám tử cho anh đi qua khi chúng chạy đi để gọi Giáo sư.

Chúng ngước nhìn Shinichi với ánh mắt ngưỡng mộ vì anh là một thám tử Trung học nổi tiếng. Chúng muốn tiếp bước đàn anh và được như anh ấy.

Khi chúng đã đi, anh bước đến ghế bành và ngồi phịch xuống, đối diện cô bé có gương mặt cương nghị.

"Yo, Haiabra."

Cô không trả lời nhưng anh thấy cô gật nhẹ đầu khi đang đọc lướt qua tờ tạp chí.

"Oi... Haibara," anh nói với vẻ bực tức.

Cô từ từ nhìn lên và nhíu mày, đặt tờ tạp chí xuống và nhìn thẳng vào mắt anh, chờ đợi anh nói một điều gì đó.

Anh thở dài nặng nhọc ngay trước khi nói ra một tràng, "Tôi cảm thấy có lỗi khi không nói với Ran mọi thứ! Tôi không biết tại sao cậu lại không muốn tôi nói gì với cô ấy, nhưng mọi thứ sẽ trở nên sai trái nếu không có lời giải thích hợp lí! Ý tôi là, không phải Tổ chức còn có thể làm hại cô ấy nữa! Bọn chúng đã đi rồi, đã biến mất rồi, tại sao chúng ta vẫn phải giấu giếm chứ?"

Cô nhẹ nhàng chớp mắt cùng tốc độ mà anh nói. Chắc anh đã nghĩ về việc này khá lâu rồi.

Cô nói từ từ với giọng điệu bình tĩnh, "Không có gì đảm bảo rằng tất cả thành viên của Tổ chức đã được xử lí. Từ những gì ta đã biết, chúng đã bị... nhưng chúng ta có thể không thể biết Tổ chức đã hoàn toàn bị triệt tiêu hay chưa. Tôi khuyên cậu hãy cẩn thận về việc này. Đó là lựa chọn của cậu nếu cậu có muốn nói với Ran hay không, nếu cậu nói, hãy đảm bảo rằng cô ấy kín miệng về việc này. Tôi không muốn tin này được loan truyền và rồi càng nhiều người có nguy cơ bị triệt hạ. Đó là một suy nghĩ khá khó chịu."

Anh để ý nghĩ từ từ chìm xuống và trả lời với giọng điệu bình tĩnh hơn, tuy nhiên vẫn không đều, "Cảm ơn Haibara. Tôi chỉ cần biết lí do tại sao cậu nghĩ tôi không nên nói. Tôi không muốn giữ bí mật với cô ấy mãi mãi, nhưng tôi cũng không muốn đưa cô ấy vào nguy hiểm."

Một nụ cười nhẹ xuất hiện trên môi của Ai khi cô trả lời, "Ít ra cậu không hoàn toàn ngu ngốc như trước."

Mắt anh hơi giật, "Oi, Haibara, câu đó có nghĩa gì?"

"Oh, không có gì cả," cô trả lời, kèm theo là một cái nhếch mép, nhớ đến vụ án ở London nơi mà anh đã ngốc đến nỗi phải sử dụng viên thuốc dự phòng đáng lẽ ra được dùng để trở lại để gặp Ran và thổ lộ với cô ấy.

Anh nhìn cô một lúc và mở miệng ra để nói, nhưng ngay lập tức bị ngắt lời khi Đội Thám tử Nhí chạy vào phòng, theo sau là Giáo sư.

"Oh Shinichi!" Giáo sư nói một cách vui vẻ. "Bác có thể làm gì cho cháu nào?"

Shinichi cười và nói với một thích thú, "Cháu chỉ muốn ghé qua và chào bác thôi. Chúng ta không nói chuyện thường xuyên và cháu nghĩ qua nhà bác cũng chả thiệt hại gì." Anh, tất nhiên, đang nói dối từng từ. Anh chỉ cần nói chuyện với Ai.

Giáo sư cười vui vẻ và họ cùng nhau đi các phát minh của ông.

Một lúc sau, Shinichi rời khỏi nhà Giáo sư và về nhà. tâm trạng anh đã thoải mái hơn và anh an tâm rằng có một lí do chính đáng giải thích vì sao anh không nên kể mọi việc cho Ran. Có điều gì đó đã làm phiền anh, nhưng anh đã bỏ qua ý nghĩ đó. Anh có thể chấp nhận những điều Ai đã nói vì chung quy thì nó rất logic và đã được suy tính cẩn thận. Đó là điều mà anh có thể tin tưởng khi nói đến Ai, logic; và kể cả khi cô ấy dùng giọng điệu quá mỉa mai và chọc vui anh khi cô có cơ hội.

Anh bước nặng nề vào nhà và lấy một cốc mì để ăn tối, ăn từ từ và rồi làm bài tập. Tâm trạng của anh tốt đến nỗi anh không nhận thấy bóng hình đã xâm nhập vào phòng anh và ngồi sẵn trên giường.

Đột nhiên anh nhảy dựng lên khi cái bóng đó nói, "Hmm, không cảnh giác lắm đúng không hả Kudo-kun?"

Anh quay lại và nói lắp bắp, "H-Haibara? Cái quái gì thế này?"

"Tôi không chắc chúng ta đã hoàn tất cuộc nói chuyện từ lúc trước hay chưa vì chúng ta đã bị gián đoạn. Tôi chỉ muốn biết cậu còn muốn hỏi gì không. Nếu không thì tôi sẽ về nhà." Cô nhảy khỏi giường và đi đến cửa sau vài phút yên lặng.

"Chờ đã," Shinichi nói.

Ai dừng chân, quay lại và hỏi, "Sao nào?"

"Cậu không định quay trở lại à?"

Cô cười tinh quái khi nói, "Có thể tôi sẽ quay lại, có thể không; nhưng nếu tôi quyết định quay lại, tôi cần đợi một thời gian. Tôi không thể biến mất sau Edogawa Conan sớm đến vậy."

"Tôi hiểu. Đợi đã. Vậy câu trả lời là có hay không?" anh hỏi trong sự bối rối. Cô nở một nụ cười bí ẩn và rời đi.

Anh từ từ lắc đầu. Anh tưởng anh đã hiểu cô lâu rồi. Anh thật sai lầm khi nghĩ vậy. Anh vẫn không biết cô đang nghĩ gì, và anh không chắc chắn là anh muốn biết.

**(To be continued...)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Tôi không sở hữu Detective Conan/Case Closed hay bất kì nhân vật nào. Mọi quyền sở hữu thuộc về Aoyama Gosho. Nguyên tác thuộc về Keil95, tôi chỉ có bản dịch.

**Chapter 2**

Hai tuần lễ trôi qua và Ai đột nhiên biến mất. Không ai đến gặp cô ấy cả. Không ai có tin tức gì về cô cả. Cô ấy đã... biến mất. Không ai biết điều gì đã xảy ra.

Shinichi bắt đầu tự hỏi xem có phải cô đã quá mệt mỏi với mọi người và bỏ đi, hoặc có thể, có thể BỌN CHÚNG vẫn đang nhởn nhơ ngoài vòng pháp luật.

Anh ngay lập tức trở nên cảnh giác và thận trọng hơn bình thường. Cuộc nói chuyện cuối cùng của hai người có chút căng thẳng nhưng anh vẫn phải chuẩn bị trước đề phòng trường hợp một trong số bọn chúng vẫn đang ở ngoài kia.

Vài ngay sau sự biến mất của cô anh đã nhận được một bức thư. Nó chỉ có mã bưu chính và địa chỉ nhà anh. Không có địa chỉ hoàn trả.

Anh mở bức thư một cách thận trọng và đọc nó cẩn thận, mắt mở to dần khi đọc.

"Hey Kudo-kun. Xin lỗi vì biến mất đột ngột như vậy. Có vài chuyện xảy ra và tôi phải rời đi một thời gian. Đừng lo cho tôi vì tôi rất ổn. Tôi sẽ liên lạc với cậu sớm thôi. Vậy nên hãy bình tĩnh lại. Tôi biết cậu sẽ lo lắng và trở nên cẩn trọng quá mức. Đúng vậy, cẩn trọng là tốt, nhưng đừng như tôi, đừng hoang tưởng như tôi. Rõ ràng trở nên quá hướng nội như tôi đây là một ý tưởng xấu. Dù sao thì, tôi sẽ liên lạc với cậu sớm thôi - Haibara Ai."

Anh thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Cô ấy vẫn an toàn... Anh cảm thấy như trút đi được một phần gánh nặng trên vai.

Anh đặt lá thư xuống tủ đầu giường và dễ dàng trôi vào giấc ngủ, không còn mối bận tâm nào trong đầu.

Ngày hôm sau anh tỉnh dậy với một nụ cười và chuẩn bị đến trường. Anh gặp Ran như thường lệ, hai người mỉm cười và nói chuyện trên đường, tay của họ chạm nhẹ vào nhau nhưng không ai lên tiếng phản đối hay ngừng việc đó lại.

Khi đặt chân đến sân trường, họ được đối xử như một cặp đôi, nhưng vẫn có thứ gì đó bất thường sáng hôm đó.

Mọi người thì thầm và buôn chuyện về việc gì đó mới và không chú ý đến Thám tử Trung học và người bạn thời thơ ấu của anh.

Tò mò muốn biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra, anh gia nhập một nhóm bạn và hỏi, "Này mọi người, có chuyện gì vậy?"

"Ý cậu là cậu không biết gì à?" một người ngạc nhiên hỏi.

"Tất nhiên là cậu ta không biết rồi," một người khác xen vào, "Cậu ta không có lí do gì để quan tâm đến chuyện khác vì đã có Mouri Ran rồi!"

Má cậu ửng hồng đến khi người khác nói, "Dù sao thì... Bồ tèo à, có một học sinh năm thứ ba mới chuyển vào. Cô ấy là thực sự là một người đẹp và lại còn thông minh nữa! Tôi nghe nói rằng đây mới là ngày thứ hai của cô ấy ở đây và mười chàng trai đã bị từ chối rồi! Cô đã bị gọi là Nữ hoàng băng giá vì cô ấy từ chối một cách vô cảm! Tôi rất muốn biết cô ấy trông như thế nào nhưng tôi vẫn chưa có cơ hội!"

Những người khác đồng ý và Shinichi chỉ nhún vai bỏ đi. Việc đó không có ý nghĩa gì với anh cả. Anh không quan tâm đến những tin đồn hay chuyện phiếm. Anh là một người thực tế. Những gì họ đang nói tới không liên quan gì đến anh cả.

Anh tách ra khỏi nhóm và kể cho Ran ý chính của sự việc, người cảm thấy rất vui khi anh không quan tâm đến việc nhìn thấy đàn chị xinh đẹp của họ.

Hai người đi đến lớp và được chào đón bởi Sonoko. Tất nhiên là họ bị trêu chọc, nhưng việc đó kết thúc sớm hơn thường lệ vì chủ đề sớm bị thay đổi thành sempai họ vừa được nghe tới.

Sonoko dừng cuộc nói chuyện đang diễn ra trong lớp một cách đột ngột bằng cách bất thình lình nói, "Tớ quên mất!"

Mọi người nhìn cô một cách khó hiểu.

Sonoko chỉ tay một cách buộc tội vào Shinichi và nói, "Sempai mới có nhắc đến Shinichi-kun!"

Mọi con mắt ngay lập tức hướng nhìn về phía anh.

Anh cũng shock y hệt mọi người và anh vội vàng nói để biện hộ, "Oi, Oi! Tôi chưa còn bao giờ gặp sempai mà mọi người đang nói đến! Chưa kể tôi còn không biết cô ấy trông như thế nào hay tại sao cô ấy lại nhắc tới tôi!"

Đột nhiên một giọng nói xen ngang vọng từ hành lang vào như đang gợi ý, "Vậy sao Kudo-kun? Vậy mà tôi cứ nghĩ rằng mối quan hệ của chúng ta thân thiết hơn vậy, nhiều là đằng khác chứ."

Mọi người quay lại mọt cách ngạc nhiên và mắt của Shinich mở to. "H-H-," anh tự ngắt lời mình ngay trước khi nói Haibara và tự sửa lại bằng cách nói, "M-Miyano-san?"

Cô nhếch mép cười và nói với giọng điệu mỉa mai quá mức cần thiết, "Kudo-kun, tôi tin rằng cậu phải gọi tôi là Miyano-sempai mới đúng."

Anh nhìn có vẻ kinh ngạc và miệng của anh cử động nhưng lại không phát ra tiếng nào cả.

Shiho từ từ bước vào phòng và đứng trước mặt anh với tia nhìn lạnh lẽo. Rồi cô nghiêng người về phía anh và nói với một nụ cười tinh nghịch trẻ con, "Oh, có vẻ cậu đã nghẹn lời rồi. Tôi phải nói rằng cậu sẽ không bao giờ tin rằng tôi đang ở đây trừ khi tôi tự mình đến gặp cậu phải không?" Cô cười khúc khích và nói, "Yêu cầu phải gọi tôi là 'Sempai' sau những gì chúng ta đã trải qua cùng nhau là một cú shock lớn phải không?"

Shinihi cuối cùng cũng ngậm miệng lại được và lấy lại được sự điềm tĩnh của mình, và một khi anh đã xong thì anh nói càng bình tĩnh càng tốt, "Cậu làm gì ở đây vậy, Miyano-SEMPAI?" anh nhấn mạnh từ sempai đến nỗi phải nghiến răng khi nói.

"Oh, không có gì cả, chỉ đang cố gắng học nhiều thứ mới thôi," cô nói với một cái nhếch mép trêu chọc.

"Cậu đã tốt nghiệp Cao đẳng tại Mĩ rồi, cậu còn muốn học gì ở đây nữa?"

Cô nhún vai và đi về phía cửa sổ và hướng nhìn lên bầu trời một chút trước khi trả lời một cách xa xôi, "Tôi nghĩ rằng tôi muốn xem bản thân đã bỏ lỡ điều gì khi tôi đi học từ trước mà có thể học ở đây. Ngoài ra, tôi chưa bao giờ có cơ hội để học văn hóa Nhật Bản ở Mĩ. Hơn nữa, tôi cần phải quan sát... thí nghiệm của tôi, để chắc chắn rằng nó tồn tại vĩnh viễn. Còn cách nào tốt hơn là đi học?"

Mắt của Shinichi hơi giật.

Shiho nói với một tiếng thở dài não nề mà không nhìn vào anh, dường như việc chơi đùa với anh ấy đã trở nên phiền phức, "Bình tĩnh lại đi, chúng ta đâu có học cùng lớp. Tôi chỉ ghé qua để chào cậu để cậu biết rằng tôi vẫn rất ổn." Rồi cô từ từ quay lại và bước đến cửa và nói trước khi đi, "Tôi đoán tôi sẽ còn gặp lại cậu, và đừng bận tâm đến tôi. Chúng ta sẽ không cần phải nói chuyện sau khi kết thúc cuộc đối thoại này. Đã đến giờ vào lớp và tôi thật sự phải đi rồi."

Cô rời đi trước khi anh có thể đáp trả. Trong vài phút, anh bị bủa vây bởi bạn cùng lớp, ai cũng hỏi anh hàng ngàn những câu hỏi cùng một lúc. Anh không thể trả lời kể cả một câu vì họ đang nói cùng một lúc và quá nhanh.

Khi chuông báo hiệu vào tiết vang lên và giáo viên bước vào lớp, mọi người bình tĩnh lại và về chỗ ngồi, vẫn liếc nhìn về phía Shinichi bất cứ lúc nào có thể.

Khi giờ ăn trưa đến, Shinichi vươn người một lúc trước khi đứng dậy, nhưng trước khi anh đứng lên, Sonoko và Ran đã đứng trước anh với biểu hiện co giật. Họ đang cười, nhưng rõ ràng là họ đang tức giận.

Anh lùi lại một chút nhưng không thể tránh đi đâu được vì anh ngồi cạnh cửa sổ.

"Giải thích đi," Sonoko và Ran đồng thanh nói với giọng nghiêm nghị nhưng cũng rất tức giận.

Rõ ràng là tất cả mọi người cũng đang chờ đợi câu trả lời và chắc chắn sẽ không đi đâu cho đến khi họ nghe được.

Shinichi lẩm bẩm, "Chết tiệt,". Rồi anh hít một hơi thật sâu và bình tĩnh lại trước khi bắt đầu nói, "Các cậu có nhớ khi tớ phải giải quyết vụ án rắc rối đến nỗi mà tớ phải bỏ học không?"

**(To be continued...)**


End file.
